Separated Destinies
by myst469
Summary: They were forced to leave. The whole Order was forced to forget them. After years, their twins grew. Now, the twins are determined to search for their parents, even if they know nothing about them.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Separated Destinies: Prologue**

* * *

"Nii-san," a girl with soft and gentle voice called out

"Yes little sister?" a boy with a slightly husky voice asked.

"Do you think… that they're still alive? That they're still out there?" asked the girl

"Is it _them_ that you're talking about?" She nodded silently and rested her chin on her folded arms.

"Yes Nii-san, I'm talking about them. What's your opinion? Do you think they're still alive?" repeated the girl.

The boy's eyes were sad. They showed different kind of emotions; sadness, desperation and anger. Those said emotions are the main ones that you can clearly see on his eyes.

"I-I… I don't think they're here anymore… Isn't that what our uncle said?" He replied.

"H-Hai, but inside your heart, do you think they're still alive? Do you still believe? Do you still have faith?" she asked her older brother.

Her older brother slowly nodded and gave off a small but radiating smile. His smile was contagious as quoted by everyone else.

"Isn't that the reason why we're still searching for them? We never gave up on searching for Otou-san and Okaa-san right? And I'm still searching for them." he said with a grin.

The girl smiled and hugged her brother's right arm.

"You're wrong Nii-san, _we're _still searching for them." She stated. Her older brother then hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Hey, you two, get inside now, it is cold out there. Besides, everyone else is looking for you." An Australian man named Reever told them.

The siblings nodded and smiled simultaneously. They then walked inside together. Reever sighed and smiled.

* * *

**:::: Reever's POV::::**

He really looked like his father.

Same looks and same personality, on the other hand, she looked a lot like her mother. They inherited a lot of their genes. Some from the Asian Branch even mistook them for their parents.

And I'm not surprised that they wanted to become an exorcist.

Unlike the others, those two were given a choice. They were asked if they wanted to become an exorcist or not.

I sighed at the memory. It was still fresh on my mind. It kept on replaying whenever that thought appears on my head.

I really couldn't blame them if they wanted to be exorcists. Their parents were after all exorcists too.

But looking at them sometimes hurts me. Sometimes, I get on the verge of tears whenever I see them fighting an akuma. Even if it's just on record. Whenever they do that, they remind me more and more of their parents; the parents who they never knew about, the parents that was never mentioned to them even if just by name.

I suddenly felt pity for them.

They were now 13 years old and yet they kept on searching for their lost parents even if they knew nothing about them.

They told us that they'll find out their parents by feelings. They said they'll rely on their pure instincts. They told us those 6 years ago; just after joining the Order.

But they weren't animals.

We were also forbidden to tell information to them about their parents. They even begged at our feet once just to get information. We all declined, even the Supervisor.

The siblings only knew their first names. As ordered by the goddamn Central, their last names shall never be mentioned. Thus, their last names were also like erased from existence. I felt myself being swallowed by pity for them.

All the siblings know is that they're 13 years old and that they're names are: Alexander and Helena.

Alexander or Alex for short is a cheerful and bright boy. As I said, he doesn't have a last name. He has white hair due to the permanent genes of his father. His father's white hair was passed onto him. Most of us thought it was ridiculous to see a 13 year old boy with white hair. But then we found out that because of his innocence too, which was also passed down onto him by his father, his hair turned white. Tiny bits of innocence joined his DNA. Those bits of innocence were only few but they were still powerful that it cause his hair to become white. We were then thankful that that happened to him instead of him losing all his hair and giving more chance of death percentage. Unluckily for Lena, he also got Komui's sister complex, but Alex's is worse. And of course, he is also parasite type innocence.

Helena or Lena for short, she is really like her mother. But I wasn't surprised by that, they are siblings after all. She got some of her father's attitude too, like poker skills and other else. She also got our idiot supervisor's addiction of coffee. I sighed. Like her brother; Lena got her mother's physical appearance. She has dark green hair but silvery blue eyes. She was also caring and loving like her mother. One thing is that, Lena doesn't know is how to make Blue Mountain coffee. Good thing Alex knows how to. (Or else Komui would be wailing and ordering us to make him coffee. After we give it to him, he'll order us to make one again, the one with the same taste of Lenalee's coffee.)

I smiled. Even if we were reluctant to let them join the Order, it was fun having them around. They always reminded us of the two. It made us reminisce of our good memories with them.

"Reever-san," I heard Lena call out.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming." I said and walked inside. But before I completely go inside, I took one last look at the balcony. This was the place were they first kissed. I smiled at the thought. Even the whole science department got to see it secretly.

"I hope you two are doing fine," I muttered to myself and let out another small smile. "We all miss you Allen, Lenalee. They miss you too, your children. If you only knew how excited they were to meet you." I said softly. You can barely hear it. I meant it to be inaudible. That's because, saying their names, are forbidden.

**Hellooo everybody!**

**I made a new story! Yay! I sure hope you'll like this! I'll see if you will like this or not. Please review so I can decide whether to continue this or not. Remember, it's your opinion!**

**I do not own D. Gray-Man!**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Black Order

****

Chapter 2: The New Black Order

_I do not own D. Gray-Man_

* * *

A girl with dark green hair in pigtails walked along the corridors of the Order. She was on her way to the Science Department. A cheerful smile was on her cute face. She began to hum a cheery song.

"Oh! Hey Lena," A scientist called out to her.

She grinned and ran to them, "Hey guys! Have you seen Nii-san and Oji-san?"

"Your uncle is in his office while Alex is there, he's serving coffee." Johnny answered. Lena beamed at him and thanked them. Alex turned around and saw his sister running to him. He put the tray down and hugged his sister.

"Good morning!" She chirped happily.

"Good morning too, aren't you in a good mood?" he observed by how she acted. She giggled and nodded.

"Auntie is coming home today!" she replied and hugged his arm. Alex laughed and patted his sister's head. He then got the mug of coffee on the tray. Lena squealed and hugged her brother tighter.

"Thanks Nii-san! I love your coffees!" she said loudly and took a sip.

"I know that imouto, I bet you're hungry, let's go to the cafeteria shall we?" he suggested.

"Sure, I wanted to drink the coffee in the cafeteria too. Bye! Say hi to Oji-san for me Reever-san!"

"Will do Lena, you go eat now. The Supervisor doesn't like it when you don't eat. He says you need 'force-feeding'."

She pouted cutely, "I know, we need to go now, bye again!"

With that, the twins left, their arms linked together. Johnny smiled sadly and sighed.

"They look so much like them."

"Yeah, they do, don't they."

* * *

The twins reached the cafeteria and entered. Finders and other scientists greeted them. You could say that almost everyone liked them. Well, who wouldn't? They were kind and cheerful kids. They were also their only remembrance of Allen and Lenalee.

"Hello Alex! Hello Lena!" Jerry greeted them.

"Hello!" they greeted in unison.

"What do you want for today Lena?"

"Oh, the usual please," Lena answered.

"And how about you Alex, what will you have?"

"The usual too," the white haired 13 year old replied. He really didn't want to say it all since it was too long. Ah, the appetite of the parasites. Jerry loved those kinds of appetites.

"Here you go! Enjoy your meal!" Jerry said and handed them their meals.

"Thank you!" Another reply came from the twins. They left and went to their usual table. Finders and scientists greeted them as they walked towards their table. Of course, the twins greeted them back happily.

"Nii-san, how did your research go?" Lena whispered to her brother.

Alex shook his head, "Bad. No information was found about them. It's like they weren't even part of the Order."

"That's not true, I once talked to Auntie and Reever-san, and they said that our parents were exorcists. They were one of the exorcists who fought against the Noah Clan. I also heard that our father was the one who defeated the Millennium Earl." Lena said to her brother.

"Really, but why is there no information about them? Even the exorcist that you're talking about is a mystery. I asked some of the new scientists—"

"Why new? Of course they won't know Nii-san, they ARE new." Lena rolled her eyes.

Alex glared at her playfully, "I know, I know but it's worth a try. I hoped that I could get some information from them but I was wrong. I can't ask Reever and the others because they'll only make an alibi."

"I get that a lot too. Whenever I would ask a finder, he would say that he doesn't know anyone like that or he has an exorcist to accompany. It's weird isn't it?" She said and put a spoonful of soup into her mouth.

"How are my favorite twins in the Order?" A familiar female voice said and then a pair of skinny arms was wrapped around them.

"Auntie, we're the ONLY twins in the Order!" Alex whined but hugged her back. Lena squealed and giggled. She hugged her 'Auntie' back.

"We missed you!" Lena exclaimed happily while Alex nodded in agreement.

"I missed you two Alex, Lena," Maricar replied and grinned, "I also met someone named umm… well… JACK."

"What did he say? Did he mention me?" Lena asked excitedly. She was also blushing deep red.

Maricar smirked, "Oh, he just asked whether you were fine or not. He also asked me what you liked in a boy and if you were single—"

"AHEM! What did I said to you Helena?" Alex asked angrily and tapped his left foot. Lena pouted and sighed. Maricar looked at the two of them.

"What's going on here?" she asked Lena and Alex.

Lena sighed, "Nii-san doesn't like it whenever I or someone mentions Jack. He said that talking about him is forbidden. I guess Nii-san dislikes him."

"No!" Alex interjected, "I don't dislike him! I LOATHE THAT GUY! I know that he'll only steal you away from me!"

Maricar snickered while another sigh escaped from Lena's mouth.

"Really, you inherited your uncle's overprotective behavior. Maybe, someday, you'll also build a robot and name it Komurin and destroy the Order because your sister is dating someone and then injure most of the exorcists and inject…" Maricar trailed off and shuddered in the memory.

"He MUST know what's good for him or else…" Alex grew horns and his tone got darker. Lena sweat dropped at her brother's crazy antics.

"You know Auntie, the last time we visited 'You-Know-Who'… Nii-san almost killed him. He just hugged me! He didn't do anything else!" exclaimed Lena.

"Damn, my claws were so close to touching his stomach…" The white haired boy muttered darkly.

"Stop clawing the table Alex," Krory scolded him as he went to their table with his food. Beside him were Miranda, Marie and Timothy.

"Good morning Krory-san, Miranda-san, Marie-san and Timothy-san!" Lena greeted.

"Oh! Good morning guys!" Maricar greeted too.

"What's up with him?" Timothy asked and pointed to Alex who was clawing the table again.

Maricar sighed, "Sister Complex."

Everyone let out an 'Oh'. They all knew how harsh Alex can be when it comes to his dear sister. No one had to ask where he got his Sister Complex. But they were curious how he inherited one of his uncle's traits.

"Have you talked to them already?" Marie asked while Maricar just nodded as her response.

"Yeah, they said they were fine…just homesick." Maricar said. The twins couldn't help but notice how their aunt's cheerful tone suddenly changed into sad. They also knew that they were keeping a secret from them.

"Alex, I heard that Lou Fa and some scientists from the Asian Branch will be visiting." Krory suddenly said. The boy stopped clawing the table and began to tremble. After seeing Alex, Lou Fa fell in love with him. It was love at first sight as quoted by Lou Fa herself. She then became dedicated in making Alex fall in love with her. She became more open when it came to her feelings too. Unfortunately for her, Alex thought that her actions were creepy so the young boy avoided her at any cost.

"Why didn't you told me?" Alex exclaimed.

"Why are you so freaked out whenever she's here Nii-san? It's not like she's going to eat you alive." Lena said and rolled her eyes. Alex glared at her playfully and snorted.

"You don't know what she's like Lena, whenever we meet, she would always hug me like there is no tomorrow!"

"I had to admit, most of her actions are pretty…eccentric." Lena complimented.

"Alex-san!" a familiar voice echoed. Alex looked around frantically and ran away, leaving his food. At the same time, Lou Fa entered the cafeteria happily.

"Alex-san, are you here?" She then went to Lena's table, "Len-chan, is Alex-san here?"

Lena bit her lip, "U-Uh, No! Nii-san left for a mission to Australia!"

"Oh? Then whose is this?"

"Huh?"

"This food," Lou Fa pointed out.

"It's mine Lou Fa!" Krory suddenly interrupted. Lou Fa seems to have bought their lie. Lou Fa sighed and went back to the other scientists.

"I'll go tell him." Maricar volunteered and left.

* * *

**:::: Maricar's POV::::**

I walked along the corridors of the Order, searching for Alex. Could it be that he's lost? Probably, he did inherit some of his father's traits. One of those traits is having no sense of direction.

"Alex!" I called out. I sighed and continued on searching for the lost boy. My feet stopped on their own when I passed by a certain room. I bit my lip and forced my feet to move but they won't. It's like they have a mind of their own… or could it be that my memories are just controlling them? A wave of nostalgia washed over me. I closed my eyes and forced myself to look at the door of this room.

"T-This room… Oh god, not again…" I muttered to myself as my fingers touched the wooden door. I was on the brink of tears. Damn it… Why does this have to happen again? I hate myself! After they left… I promised to myself that I will never pass this room ever again.

I opened the door and took a step in. My hands were trembling and my whole body was shaking. I need to control my tears. This was just _their _room, but why was my heat aching?

Their room…filled of memories. I missed them so much. We missed them so much.

I wish they'd… come home…

* * *

**Hello!**

**This is me again as usual, and I am thankful to those who reviewed my first chapter! THANK YOU! I am happy that I got reviews! And I need help in writing fighting scenes… I suck at that… If anybody could help, could you? Please? Pretty please with cherry on top? BTW I will soon reveal what happened to our favorite couple~**


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**Chapter 3: Memories**

**I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN**

* * *

"_Oh! She's so cute!" I squealed. I heard Allen and Lavi chuckle. I glared at them and continued to cuddle the baby girl._

"_Where is her twin?" I asked._

"_Oh, he's with his mother," Allen answered, "I thought that they might need some bonding time."_

"_Were they born at the same time?" Lavi asked._

_Allen shook his head and smiled, "Alex was born earlier than Lena. So that makes him older. But it's not much of a difference; Alex was only born a minute earlier."_

_I nodded my head unconsciously and smiled. I wonder how she would look when she grows up. I bet she would look like Lenalee. I was surprised when the baby's hand suddenly appeared and tugged my hair. I smiled once again and then the baby yawned._

"_Looks like it is now time for Lena's nap," I said and handed her to her father._

_He nodded and took Lena in his arms, "Thanks for visiting by the way."_

"_Oh please!" I replied, "What are friends for?"_

"_Besides, we were excited to see the adorable twins too!" Lavi said and grinned, "Maricar here can't stop talking about them!"_

"_Learn how to shut your mouth Lavi," I warned, "Or I'll shut it for you myself."_

_He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. I rolled my eyes, "Such a tease."_

"_By the way, when can we see Alex?" I asked Allen._

_He answered, "Maybe later. Alex and Lenalee are still asleep;, they'll probably wake up later."_

_We then bid our goodbye and left the room. Today was truly a happy day._

**. . .**

I opened my eyes only to find tears leaking out from them. I couldn't stop the tears. They continued to flow. I walked towards the closet and found something. My eyes widened from shock. I grabbed it and cried even more. It was here all the time…How could we not know that? My hands were trembling as I smoothed it. It was still bloodstained. The bloodstains look like they were impossible to erase. It was…his uniform.

Then I spotted another thing. It was hers this time. Her uniform was there along with his. It was also bloodstained. These were the uniforms they used on the battle.

"I-I'm so sorry," I croaked out softly, "I-If I was only stronger…You would still be here…I-I'm sorry…"

**. . .**

"_INTRUDER ALERT, There is an unknown person inside the Order!" The intercom shouted. This got all the attention. Then something exploded. A laugh was then heard. __Then it rained bullets. It took my clouded mind a few seconds to realize that Akuma bullets were raining. My senses went back to life._

"_Innocence, Activate__!" I said and my staff illuminated. I ran to the place of destruction and found ashes…Lots and lots of ashes._

"_LOOK OUT!"_

_I turned my head and found an Akuma behind me. I muttered a spell and to my luck, it hit the Akuma. I was never good when somebody attacks from behind. I found a red hair and blue hair. I ran towards them._

"_Why are there still Akumas in here?" I exclaimed, "Weren't they destroyed? The egg was destroyed too wasn't it?"_

"_Shut up woman!" Kanda roared, "How the hell are we supposed to know? I'm not the one who destroyed it!"_

_I gritted my teeth and destroyed another Level 1. Then a Level 2 came, and then 3…_

"_Damn it!" Lavi cursed, "They kept on coming!"_

"_No shit Sherlock!" Kanda cussed._

_I glared at them, "OH SHUT UP! STOP FIGHTING EACH OTHER AND START FIGHTING THE AKUMAS!"_

"_Maricar! Lavi! Kanda!" We heard Allen shout._

_His innocence was also activated. So this wasn't the only place attacked…_

"_Can you guys help Lenalee? She's with the twins! I'm not sure how long I can keep the Akumas from reaching them."_

_I gaped. Why would they want to capture the twins? But that's not important anymore. What's important is that we need to protect them and Lenalee._

"_Sure, where are they?" I said._

"_At the infirmary, they're currently hiding there." He told us. We nodded and I turned to Lavi and Kanda._

"_You two should stay here and help Allen. I doubt that he can handle all of the Akumas." I instructed them, "Is that alright with you Allen?"_

"_Sure, I could use some help." He nodded._

"_Alright," Lavi said, "Let's kick Akuma butt, General Walker!"_

"_Tch, shut up Baka Usagi."_

_I smiled. It was just like the old days. I then ran to the infirmary. I know you'll be fine Lenalee. But why am I full of doubts? I just hope that I'm right. _

_I continued to run and finally found the door of the infirmary. I opened the door and yelled, "LENALEE! Are you alright?"_

"_tsk, tsk," I heard a female voice say, "How cute these two are! But it's so sad to think that they'll die soon."_

_I gritted my teeth and attacked her. She seemed shocked, but not too much. After a second, she then laughed._

"_What's so funny?" I asked her._

"_Oh, nothing much," she replied, "It's just that…whenever I'm doing these kinds of things…people would usually say such idiotic things before attacking. You're a weird one, quickly attacking without any greeting."_

_I rolled my eyes and pointed my staff at her, "Fire Maelstrom."_

_Something hit my senses then. DAMN! THE BABIES! I growled and stopped the attack immediately. She chuckled again. I glared at her._

"_Well, how foolish of you…Maricar was it?" _

_I glared at her. Who was this woman? H-How come she brought Akumas with her? Could it be? _

"_Are you a reincarnate of one of the Noahs?"_

_She merely chuckled again. I continued to ask her questions, "Where is Lenalee?"_

"_How should I know?" she said and giggled, "Looks like General Walker thought that Lenalee Lee could come here safely with twins while fighting the Akumas in the way."_

_GAH! That idiot white haired general! He's such an idiot! I clenched my fists and ran to her so I could get the twins. She jumped away with the twins in her arms. __I continued to chase her until we reached the cafeteria. And there, we found Allen, Lavi and Kanda._

"_MARICAR!" they yelled._

"_I know! I know! But she has the twins!" I exclaimed, "If you guys could be so kind, can you help me get them?"_

"_Allen!" another female voice said._

_It was Lenalee, she's safe! I sighed in relief and went to her, "T-That woman! She has Alex and Lena!"_

"_I'll get Alex and Lena." Lenalee said. _

"_B-But you just delivered the twins 2 weeks ago!" Allen interjected._

_Lenalee shook her head, "I'll be fine Allen. They're important to me and to you too right?"_

"_Yes, but you're important too!"_

"_Hem, hem, you exorcists are being too forgetful. I'm still here you know." The woman said. _

_I then charged at her but she dodged once again. Damn, this woman is really fast! I can't catch up with her. Another rain of bullets was then heard. My eyes widened as Lavi dodged the bullets but got hit from the behind. The same was done to Kanda._

"_Were the hell are the other exorcists?" I exclaimed. _

_Then something hit my head when I dodged the level 3's attack. Damn it…cheaters! A laugh, a pained scream, and a shout—_

**. . .**

"STOP!"

I've got to stop my head from replaying nightmares! NO! NO! NO! I-I don't want to remember it anymore… But this room and uniforms seemed to be making me remember them. I-If I was only stronger…If I was only more powerful…It's killing me, my conscience is killing me! I'm sorry…

"_Keep moving forward…"_

My eyes shot open, "A-Allen?"

"_When you close your eyes and think of the world…what do you see?"_

"L-Lenalee?"

"_Bye… Be sure that the next time I'll see you guys…You have a smile on your face!"_

**. . .**

"_Bye…Be sure that the next time I'll see you guys…You have a smile on your face!"_

"_BAKA!"_

_A sudden roar caught our attention. It was Kanda. I know that he's also upset. Then again, all of us in here are upset. _

"_WHY DO YOU NEED TO LEAVE? IT'S PATHETIC! YOU'RE LEAVING FOR SOMETHING WORTHLESS? WE CAN FIGHT TOO YOU KNOW! WE'RE NOT WEAK!"_

_Komui held Lena tightly in his arms while Reever did the same to Alex. Komui did his best not to cry since he was the supervisor. The powerful ones weren't supposed to show any weakness as quoted by the supervisor himself. But Kanda was here to prove him wrong._

"_Kanda…" Lenalee called out softly like the mother she was, "It'll be fine. We'll be back before you know it."_

"_Baka, it's not like I'll miss you two or something," he said gruffly but eventually hugged her. She hugged him back. They ended their hug and Lenalee went to Komui._

"_I guess we need to part again Nii-san," she mumbled._

"_I promise you we'll see again." Komui reassured her. She nodded. Komui then handed Lena to me. I rocked her back and forth. Poor Lena, she's just a baby! How could this be happening to her and her twin?_

"_I'll miss you." Lenalee whispered and hugged her brother. Komui embraced her back and said, "Me too, me too."_

_I handed Lena back to Komui after they already talked to each other. My heart was aching so badly. All the sadness bottled inside of me is about to explode. I want to run towards them and embrace them tightly. _

"_Hey Moyashi…"_

"_Lavi, my name is Allen," Allen said with a smile._

"_Sorry, I-I'll just miss calling you that." He admitted with a pained smile, "I'll miss you. I mean, you're like a brother I've never had."_

"_Me too," Allen replied and Lavi ruffled Allen's white hair. They're like brothers when they do that. Lavi stepped aside and I went to them._

"_Hey…" I said glumly._

"_What's with that face?" Allen asked me._

_I glared at him, "YOU TWO ARE LEAVING! What do you think is my expression supposed to be?"_

_I then hugged them and let my tears fall freely. I could feel them hugging me back. I gritted my teeth and shook my head. I then broke the embrace._

"_You're so mean," I told them as if I was a four year old girl, "You shouldn't leave us! We need you here! I'll die from missing you two!"_

_Allen chuckled, "You shouldn't. Learn how to move on. But you do know that we'll come back right?"_

"_That's a stupid question," I said, "OF COURSE I KNOW! That's why you should come back. We'll all wait."_

_Lenalee smiled and hugged me, "That's my best friend."_

_I rubbed my eyes and smiled back. I will move on. But I'll always be on a lookout for them. I know we'll meet again somewhere in the future. And when we meet, I'll have a smile in my face and their twins are with us._

"_We still have to do something Allen," Lenalee said and smiled sadly. Allen nodded and they went to Komui and Reever. _

"_Bye Alex, Lena." Allen said and kissed the babies' forehead lightly as his tears fell. I know it hurts for them to leave their babies. I bit my lower lip and clasped a hand over my mouth. _

"_I love you," Lenalee murmured against Alex and Lena's ears. Tears were also falling from her eyes. It hurts more for her to leave since she's the mother. _

_Then Alex and Lena began to cry. I looked at them softly. My vision was pretty blurred due to the tears. It was like the twins also know that their parents are leaving. Komui and Reever handed them to their parents._

_Lenalee rocked Alex back to sleep and Allen did the same. After making them fall asleep, they handed the twins back to Komui and Reever._

"_Bye Lenalee, I promise we'll see each other again." Allen said and embraced her passionately. She nodded and buried her face in the crook of his neck. They were also going to be separated. _

"_I love you," Lenalee said softly and looked at his gray eyes._

"_I know, and I love you too." _

_They kissed each other softly and parted after a few seconds. But they still haven't broken their hug. _

"_It feels like I don't want to end this hug." Lenalee mumbled and smiled. Allen nodded in agreement. After a while, they looked at us and smiled._

"_Group hug?"_

_We smiled and hugged them. This was the hug which felt like eternity for all of us. Everyone was crying. _

"_Bye, see you later!"_

**. . .**

"Auntie, are you here?"

I snapped out of my flashbacks and rubbed my eyes quickly. I couldn't let him see me crying. I grabbed the uniforms and hid it behind my back.

**:::: Alex's POV::::**

Auntie's eyes were red. Probably from crying, but I wonder why? Auntie wasn't the type of person who would easily cry.

"Auntie, why were you crying?" I asked her and sat on the bed. This room gives off some sort of an aura. It was a good aura but I don't know why…

"I wasn't crying!" Always a bad liar, she never changed.

I smiled, "Then why are your eyes red and puffy Auntie?"

"E-Erm, dusts went in my eye!" She replied.

I noticed that she was hiding something. I tried to peek but Auntie hid it well. She grabbed my hands and dragged me outside the room.

"Why did we left?" I asked her.

"I felt something bad in the room. Didn't you felt it too?"

I shook my head, "No, actually, the room felt strangely comfortable…it gave off a familiar aura. Whose room was it?"

"Where's Lena?" She was trying to change the subject. I decided to play along.

"She's still in the cafeteria. Good thing Lou Fa left." I said with a sigh of relief.

"I heard you and Lena were researching about something."

I nodded, "We were researching about the Golden Exorcists—"

"Well, they're dead." She said sternly, "No need to research for them now."

Did I say something wrong? Auntie is being pretty moody today. First she was very cheerful and then she was crying and lastly she became angry and harsh. Something is really wrong…

**:::: Later Midnight at the Science Department::::**

"Shh!"

"Sorry!"

We continued to be as stealthy as possible. I told Lena what happened earlier and guess what amazing idea came to her mind (Notice the sarcasm). She said that we should sneak in the Science Department in midnight. She must've thought that they're asleep in these times of the day.

"I told you Lena, they are like owls! No, they're worse than owls. They never sleep Lena! Have you seen their eye bags? They also drink more coffee than a normal human does!" I exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes and just continued to walk. I sighed. Sometimes, Lena can be a ditz. But still, I love her; she's my only blood-related family. I can't bear to lose her. I looked at her and smiled.

"Just what are you gazing at Nii-san?" she asked me.

I shook my head and smiled, "Nothing. Don't mind me."

"Alright then!" she said and I was once again dragged.

"Ahem!"

We slowly turned around and smiled sheepishly. I scratched the back of my neck and bit my lip. Uh-oh, busted! I laughed nervously.

"Just what are you doing in here at midnight?"

It was Johnny. We're so dead. Lena nudged me and I nudged her back.

"Did you drink coffee?" Lena suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"You're dreeeaaaminggg!" I sweat dropped at her actions. I don't think he will fall for that easily. I sighed.

"Does that mean I'm sleeping then?"

"Yes!" Lena exclaimed, "If you want to continue sleeping then you should go back!"

"I'm sleeping? That's a miracle."

"But the supervisor will be mad if you don't wake up soon!"

"You're right! I should go back! Bye!"

Then Johnny left. I shook my head. That was unbelievable, how could that happen? I looked at Lena and she smiled sheepishly.

"Just how many coffee did he drank?" I asked myself.

"I think it's more than 10."

We continued to walk and minutes later, we found the place where most documents and information are kept. We began to search frantically in every drawer.

**:::: 20 minutes later::::**

"Have you found anything Nii-san?"

"No, the drawers I saw only contained documents about Central and some err… papers burned. Probably by Oji-san." I replied and held up a paper, "How about you?"

"No luck. They must've thrown away the data and information about the exorcists who were once part of the Order. Now, we have no way of knowing who our parents are…" she said and hugged her knees. I smiled and went to her.

"Lena, at least we still know that our parents were once exorcists…We could ask the exorcists who left." I told her and hugged her tight, "And this is not the Lena I know. The Lena I know never gives up!"

She smiled and hugged me back, "Really Nii-san, sometimes your so pushy. But you're right. I should never give up. Thank you."

"No problem, now, why don't we go back to bed? If you don't go back to bed, you might get eye bags and look like Oji-san." I told her.

"Fine, fine, I'll go back to bed." She said. Then the lights went out. We could hear some scientists complaining about repeating their work.

"What happened?"

"Brownout, doesn't the Order have a generator?"

"Yeah, I think the Order does have one but something must've happened." She replied and we continue to look for the door. I could feel some papers sticking to my feet. I know the science department isn't the most organized people in the world but even here? This isn't even their workplace yet it's as dirty as their own workplace. Then Lena suddenly yelped.

"What's wrong?"

"Nii-san!" she yapped, "THAT WAS MY FOOT! NOT THE FLOOR!"

"Sorry! I didn't saw it!" I said, "This blackout is so—"

"Nii-san! Are you alright?"

O-Ouch, I tripped over something. Then the lights turned on again. Lena sat beside me and helped me get up. My ankle wasn't that wounded but it still hurt.

"I'm fine," I told her, "I just tripped."

She sighed in relief, "Good, I thought something bad happened to you. Does it still hurt?"

I shook my head and stood up on my own. My vision was pretty dazed and I'm sure I was wobbly. Then something colored gold caught my eye.

I walked towards it and grabbed it. It was round, and had a tail. I poked it to see if it was alive or not.

"What's that Nii-san?" Lena asked me.

"I don't know."

"Could it be a golem?"

"I don't think so," I said, "It's pretty different from the other golems. See?"

I held it up so she can see it. She nodded, "You're right. It's very different from a golem. We should ask Reever-san about it. Let's take it to our room first."

I nodded in agreement and we left. I grabbed the golem again and held it by the tail. I wonder what this is. It couldn't be an Akuma. But why was it there? This umm…golden thingamajig was mysterious. It could belong to an exorcist but—

"OWWWW!"

"Nii-san! What happened this time?"

"Something bit me!" I exclaimed and looked at my swollen and red index finger. I don't want to go back to the clinic!

"Nii-san, let's go to the—"

"NO!" I roared, "They have NEEDLES there!"

"But it bit your finger, which is a part of your arm and which is your innocence." She explained, "Okay, if you don't want to go t the clinic…"

Oh no, an evil smile. Something bad entered her mind. This isn't good at all. I know something bad and evil is processing inside her mind when that smile appears.

"Let's go to Oji-san instead—"

"To the clinic!"

I grabbed her arm and ran to the clinic. The clinic's needles are way better than Oji-san's. Oji-san's needles are as big as a human I tell you!

**:::: At their room; Lena's POV::::**

"See? It wasn't that bad Nii-san," I said and rubbed his back.

"It wasn't bad because they didn't inject any needles in me." He scoffed, "But with Oji- san…"

He shuddered and continue, "I don't wanna think about it…"

I giggled and smiled. Nii-san is really important to me. I love him even though his actions can be pretty eccentric sometimes. I then put my head on his shoulder. Once we find our parents…we'll be all a one happy family!

"What are you giggling about?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh nothing!"

"You're thinking about Mark aren't you?"

"I am not!"

"Lena, you're lying aren't you?" he bellowed. I can't believe him! One minute he was in a good mood and in a minute after he's now yelling. And what gave him the idea that I was thinking about Mark?

"Nii-san, what gave you that idea?"

"Nothing,"

I sighed exasperatedly, "You know what, let's just go to sleep. And I promise Nii-san, I'm never going to leave you."

"Alright, I believe you and…thank you." He said and smiled. I rolled my eyes again. He can be a lot like Oji-san sometimes.

"You're my only blood-related family and also my family. How can I leave you?" I told him and hugged him. Then I could feel something moving. I pulled away and looked at him.

"What?"

"You're hungry."

"I'm not—OUCH!"

Then the little golden thingy flew from his pocket. It…flew? So it can be a living thing…I tried to grab it but it flew away. I immediately locked the door to prevent it from escaping. Nii-san jumped out of bed and tried to grab it too. It was too fast.

I activated my innocence and jumped up and then I grabbed its tail. Yes! I caught it! Nii-san went next to me and stared at the little golden thing.

"What's this?" he asked me.

I glared at him, "How am I supposed to know? You know, we should just ask Reever-san about it."

He nodded, "Let's go. I don't want that thing to be biting me while I'm asleep."

The golden thing puffed its cheeks and bit Nii-san's ear. I sighed. I got a feeling that they won't get along well.

**:::: Science Department; 3****rd**** person POV::::**

"Reever-san? Where's Reever-san?"

"He went to the Asian Branch using the ark just a while ago. He needs to check on the other scientists there." Johnny replied. Then he paused for a minute and pointed his index at the twins.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked.

"That wasn't a dream! It was real! You two! I saw you two!"

Alex said, "Alright, we were the ones you saw. We just wanted to know more about our parents…"

"By the way, we found something very…peculiar, I guess…" Lena said and showed Johnny the round, golden and little thing they saw. Johnny's eyes widened. He quickly grabbed it and shook it frantically.

"TIMCANPY!"

"Canopy?"

"Tincampy?"

"No!" exclaimed Johnny, "It's Timcanpy! Tim for short! We missed you! Where did you go? We thought Central took you!"

Tim shook his head and flashed his sharp teeth. It seemed like Tim was grinning. He then nested on Alex's head. The latter, on the other hand was confused. A minute ago, Tim was angry and he was also biting the poor boy, then the minute after, Tim was now fond of Alex.

"So…this is a golem?" Lena asked and awkwardly patted Tim's head.

"Yup!"

"Whose golem is it?"

Johnny froze and sighed. He then shook his head, "Me and my big mouth…I already said too much. You two should go back to sleep. It's past your bedtime."

"We're already 14 years old." Alex scoffed.

"Actually, you said the same thing Nii-san." Lena stated.

"14 or not, you two go back to bed." A voice suddenly said, "You might have a mission tomorrow."

The twins whined, "Aw, fine. Goodnight."

Alex and Lena then left and went to their room. Reever sighed and patted Tim. The little thing disappeared since they left. Everyone knew it was depressed since its master left. The very same thing happened to its former master, General Cross.

Tim tried to follow the twins but it was held back by Reever. The latter sighed once again and patted Tim again for comfort.

"You can't Tim… Central might know. You need to stay hidden for a while for that not to happen. But I promise you…you'll be able to see them."

Tim nodded and nested on top Reever's head. The things and people they once have thought to be gone were now slowly appearing in their lives.

* * *

"It has been a while since I saw this place…" a blonde and short **(A/N: I think) **man said and observed the place. Many things did changed but some things still remained the same.

"I wonder how the twins are…"

* * *

**HELLLOOOO!**

**I'm back and breathing! School has ended and now summer is here! I've got more time to update and make stories~ BTW I hope you liked this chapter! I'm so happy because of the reviews I've got from the last chapter! I hope you guys would continue to stay tuned and read the story!**

**P.S **

**Can anyone do beta on this story and my other story 'Living with a Star'? I really suck when it comes to grammar…spelling…you could say I had the lowest grades in my subject Language.**

**P.S.S**

**Please review~ Give and share the love~!**


	4. Chapter 4: EyeOpener

**Chapter 4: Eye-Opener**

**I do not own D. Gray-Man**

* * *

Komui was happily sipping his coffee. To tell everyone about his obsession with coffees wasn't needed. Everyone knew about that. But what they didn't know was that he liked coffee not because of its taste, aroma or that it can prevent him from falling asleep. It was because coffee was one of the only things that made him remember his precious little sister.

Sometimes, he wanted to leave the Order and search for her. But like how she waited for the white haired youth to return, he will wait too. He trusted his sister and Allen's words of promises to return; to return to the Order, and to return to their family.

The Chinese was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even noticed the door swung open.

"Supervisor, I'd like to have a moment with you."

Finally, Komui noticed a blonde man in his office. He remembered him. His glasses gleamed and he smiled.

"Very well then, come in."

After the blonde man came in, a group of people in black cloaks entered too in a single file. They looked like teenagers but something about them made them look mature in the supervisor's eyes. They also looked like the C.R.O.W members. But this new group had a very different yet somehow familiar aura. Komui rubbed his temples; his head went nuts again so he sipped slowly from the mug in his hands and decided he should do something in his lab later. That would certainly reduce his stress (but it would increase Reever and the other's stress).

"Hello inspector." He smiled. "It's a surprise that you visited. You could've told us so we could've told Jeryy to prepare you your favorite foods."

"As tempting as it sounds Supervisor…I can't." The other replied and gestured for the cloaked people to introduce themselves. "These are the new C.R.O.W members. They are new and improved and certainly, do not have dark matter within them."

A girl, who Komui observed to be the leader, stepped forward and bowed. "Supervisor Komui Lee of the main branch, I am Sigyn.

And they are my fellow comrades, Nicholas, Perenelle, Shione, Alfred, Antonio, Arthur and Maria." She pointed them one by one as she said the names. They were more normal than the previous C.R.O.W. He liked that, but they couldn't be members of the elite team if they didn't have something extraordinary right?

Komui nodded and said, "A pleasure to meet the new members of the elite, C.R.O.W." He stood up and gestured them to follow. "I assume you are tired and hungry. I shall lead you to—"

"No you won't." Ah, he was so close.

He turned around and pouted, childishly. "Aw, but why?" The newcomers then were surprised at the actions the supposed respectable and always matured supervisor showed. They got more surprised when a man came in with stacks of papers. He then dropped the stacks of paper casually on the floor, making it messier than before.

"Supervisor, you still have papers to sign."

"Can't I take a break?"

"You already did." The Australian reminded him exasperatedly. "For two and a half hours."

"But it didn't feel like it!"

"That's because you kept on talking to your imaginary friend for half an hour and then slept for two hours."

The inspector then made the gawking team leave the room. He thought that those two might influence his team. Alfred furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why did we leave the room?" He kind of liked it there. In there, he knew that he wasn't the only messy and unorganized person in the world.

Perenelle looked at him as if he was an idiot. "Did you not see those papers? He's unorganized and irresponsible! That room must've lots of germs and bacteria on it! I need to wash my hands!"

"Perry, you just washed your hands a few minutes ago, when we passed by the bathroom." Nicholas reminded her and yawned. Soon, Arthur yawned too. The British immediately glared at him.

"You bonkers, did I not tell you to not yawn in front of people? It's irritating and infectious!" He rambled angrily. "Once you yawn and someone was looking at you the person will—"

"—blah, blah, also yawn." The other boy continued. "Is it my fault that I frequently yawn?"

"Jeez Artie, cut some slack will you?"

"Alfred," a soft voice said. "Stop bothering Artie already,"

The blonde frowned. "Aw, but it's so fun to irk him!"

"It is indeed fun, hermana." An amused Antonio added. "You should try it once in a while."

"Of all people, my hermano encourages me to irk someone…"

The inspector sighed. They need to avoid contact with the supervisor, because if they do make contact or small talks with him, his team would definitely be weirder and more eccentric. But that's impossible. Komui is the supervisor and he isn't always at his office, not like how he is supposed to be.

He just hoped that his team won't be more eccentric than they already are. Or worse, them being as weird as Komui. He silently prayed that that won't happen. His team was already weird.

* * *

Lena hummed as she walked along the corridors of the Black Order. She almost memorized who lived in here, but unfortunately, she can't remember which rooms they live in. She knew them but not their rooms. She then saw Alex in his room, reading a book.

"Hey Nii-san."

"Hi Lena," He replied. "Let's train."

Lena grinned, "You sure?"

"Of course I am!" Alex huffed. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his sister. "You on the other hand shouldn't get too rusty with you kicks. You'll need that for self defense against other _boys_."

"Sheesh Nii-san, there you go again!"

"What? I only speak of the truth!"

"Well, your truth sucks!"

Alex raised an eyebrow and smirked. "So I've been told but you know what they say." He paused dramatically. "The truth sucks."

Lena snorted. "The truth hurts you mean. There you go again with you fail quoting."

"They're the same. Let's just go!"

* * *

Maricar sighed as she lay on her bed. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to handle this. A few minutes ago, she received the news that the inspector was now inside the Black Order Headquarters. She didn't hold a grudge against him, actually. The man can fight well and he contributed something so that their search for them would be easier.

She suddenly felt self-conscious.

"I-I'm useless…" it was hard for her to admit that but she had to. Admitting the things she hated most to admit actually helped her to breathe easier and lessen the burdens off of her shoulders.

"_You better be smiling when we're back."_

"_Of course we will be! The first one you'll see is me—oh, no, it's the bean sprout first. Still, the second person you'll see is me! And I'll have one of the biggest smile!—"_

Oh how she hated and loved flashbacks at the same time

* * *

Sigyn was punching a dummy when she saw them. The girl looked like their age. Dark green hair in pigtails, gray orbs shimmering in glee, she observed, long legs, Chinese with a mix of British and wearing tight sleeveless turtleneck top, belt and short shorts. However there was a person behind her. With his white hair, you could immediately mistake him for an old man. But if you look closer, he had the face of a fourteen year old boy. He was an albino, and he had gray eyes like the girl. He also wore tight sleeveless turtleneck top paired with tight pants.

Judging by their look, they were both exorcists.

Her breathing quickened shortly when she saw them coming this way. No, she can't feel like this. She had to be faithful to him. She promised him.

Snapping out of her trance, she avoided the dummy that was about to hit her. She glared at the boy behind her. "Alfred, don't throw random things at random people."

The blonde grinned. "Hey, I was just testing your reflexes."

Sigyn then kicked him on the place where the sun never shone.

"GAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

This got the attention of the twins. Lena blinked and went to them. Alex followed with an annoyed groan muttering something about the Order being consisted of boys. His sister only rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Hahaha! You deserved it!" A laughing Antonio said and pointed to the blonde who was on his knees.

"Hermano, I doubt you'd feel good if someone does that to you." Maria scolded him.

Lena looked at Alfred. "If you want, we can take you to the Matron."

Another blonde entered the scene. "Pfft, he can manage himself."

"Yeah, he had been kicked harder." Another boy yawned.

"Have your hands washed, like mine." Perenelle told them.

Alex examined each of them carefully. The stoic brunette seemed to be the leader. She had that typical leader aura. The girl who told them to wash their hands appeared to be crazy. Or maybe she has Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. The sweet and caring girl was pretty and was also the one who can keep people on their leash. The Spanish man on the other hand looked like the typical guy his sister would like. Alex's eyes narrowed dangerously, he had to keep an eye on the brunette boy.

Another problem, there were three _male _blondes: the one who frequently yawned, the strict, British one and the American who had been kicked in his weakest vital region. They were all potential suitors to his sister. Alex decided to keep an eye on his sister better. He would not give away his sister so easily.

"We are sorry for distracting you. I am Sigyn, they are my comrades. We won't distract you again." She apologized.

"It's okay." Lena replied. "It's fun to train with people our age." She inspected them closely. "I get it that you're not exorcists."

"Yes, we are from Central. The Inspector was supposed to come with us but he said it was completely necessary for him to talk to the Supervisor so we came here ourselves." Maria said with a smile. "We hope you didn't mind."

Antonio eyed Alex suspiciously. "You better not touch my hermana or else. She's already got enough men in her lives."

"By men you mean you yourself." Nicholas snorted. "This guy here has sister complex."

"Well understood." The dark green haired girl replied. "My brother also has sister complex."

"Lena, I do not certainly have sister complex. I am just worried about your well being against _boys_." He almost spat out. His sister frowned at him and glared at him.

"By the way, I'm Lena and this is my brother, Alex. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nichol as Fleming, nice to meet you too."

Perenelle stared at the held out hand of Lena before asking, "You did wash your hands, right?"

"Don't worry, I washed my hands."

"Good, I'm Perenelle Newman and it's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Arthur Evans." The blonde British shook her hand. Lena could feel her brother giving the man death glares.

The black haired girl approached her with a soft smile. Black hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin, she mused mentally, maybe she's also like Auntie.

"Maria Josefina Hernandez Dela Cruz y Carriedo." Lena stood agape. Wow, this girl has a very long name. She suddenly hoped that she would someday know her surname. "Call me Maria."

"Cool name, I'm Lena."

The other brunette greeted her. "Hello. I am Antonio Fernando Dela Cruz y Carriedo."

"Ah, it's nice to meet you. Wow, you have very long names."

"Si, but you can call me 'Tonio or Antonio."

Alex continued to glare at their clasped hands. He did not like this single bit.

Lena stepped back and turned to a black haired Japanese girl. "Hello!"

"Hi." She replied simply.

"I'm Lena, and you are?"

"Shione Masaru." The other replied. Lena smiled warmly and shook her hand. Maria smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Shione is a bit thrifty on words."

"I understand."

Nicholas then pointed to the other blonde who was on the floor rolling in pain. "That one is Alfred Jones."

Lena looked at him worriedly. "Are you sure he doesn't need to go to the infirmary?"

"I told you, he's handled worse." Sigyn reminded her. Alex frowned. He wouldn't let his sister touch some _boy._

Alex suddenly talked. "Lena, let's go."

"Wow, you can talk." Antonio said mockingly. Alex glared.

"Come on Alex; let's accompany them to the cafeteria! You guys must be—"

As if on cue, their stomachs growled. Maria, Arthur and Sigyn blushed. Antonio smiled sheepishly. Perenelle mumbled about something about washing her hands before eating, Shione remained silent, Nicholas pouted and Alfred groaned.

"Mariaaa," Alfred whined. "Pull me."

Maria rolled her eyes and stared at the stretched arms in front of her. Her brother had his back turned. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Then Antonio turned around.

They reached the infirmary instead.

* * *

He sighed in annoyance. Really, he just left them alone for a couple of minutes and then BAM! One of them got sent in the infirmary. He marched through the halls and pushed the door open.

There stood the rest of his team and a blonde bandaged.

His eyes then went to two other kids. Dark green haired girl in pigtails and white haired boy; he immediately knew who they were.

They were Allen and Lenalee Walker's children.

Sigyn stiffened when she caught sight of him. Maria and Antonio, not knowing how to read the atmosphere, ignored the inspector. Nicholas noticed the inspector and stood up. Perenelle continued washing her hands and Shione ignored them all.

"Inspector," Sigyn called, hoping to get the attention of the two Mexicans.

"I understand Sigyn, Alfred always get into trouble so I am not shocked." His eyes then trailed to the boy. "But I am annoyed."

He then observed the twins. They had the eyes of their father and their mother's nose. Those were the only things that made them at least to not look like too much like their parents. They could immediately be mistaken as clones of them or carbon copies. But their eyes…their eyes showed their determination and persistence in finding them.

He thought that today might be the right day to tell them.

So he walked to them and tapped their shoulders. The twins looked at him. He gestured his team that he needed to talk to them alone. His team let him leave and the twins seemed to understand his gesture.

Alex turned to him. "What do you want to talk about Inspector?"

"I would like to ask if you are busy tomorrow."

"You're not asking my sister on a date are you?"

"No." The other replied. "I have important matters to talk to the both of you. Maricar and the Supervisor will be there."

Lena piped. "Why can't you tell us now?"

"It will be best if they are there. I shall be leaving now."

The blonde inspector left the two curious. An idea popped up in Lena's head. A sparkle made way to her eyes. Alex noticed it. He examined her a bit closely. She's only like that when it came to…he realized it.

"Are you kidding?"

"Nu-uh, who knows? Maybe he does know something about mom and dad!"

"I suppose but don't get your hopes up…I don't want you to be disappointed later on."

Lena looked at him weirdly. "Since when did you get so pessimistic? I know! You're sad right! Why don't we go to the canteen! That'll cheer you up."

Alex smiled and ruffled her hair. She pouted playfully and fixed her hair. She then ruffled his hair too. Her brother laughed and ruffled her hair once again. Lena grinned and hopped on his back. Her twin then grinned back and carried her. She sniffed her brother's hair and then scrunched her nose.

"Nii-san, your hair smells like sweat. It stinks."

He snorted. "What else can you expect? Me smelling like jasmine or lavender?"

"No, but I expected you to at least smell better."

"I did three laps a few hours ago. By the way, I'll be force-feeding you."

"No, you can't. I am after all your beloved sister."

"I love my sister that's why I want her to be healthy," Alex replied coolly.

"You just want me to be fat."

"You're skinny. Gaining a little weight isn't that bad."

"No, that's still the same. Besides I'm not that skinny."

"Yes you are, just what are they feeding you? Anyways, let's eat."

"I'm not—"Her stomach growled. She blushed in embarrassment while he smirked.

"You were speaking?"

"Let's go."

* * *

When she heard that _he _was here, she wasted no time and immediately sprinted to Komui's office. Nothing was going to stop her. Heck she jumped a stack of papers just to go to that Supervisor's office.

So when she finally reached his office, she slammed it closed.

"Leave if your intentions are to get the twins." She would never let anyone get them away from her. She promised their parents. She gave him a dark look.

"Those are not my intentions, let me speak."

As much as she hated, she had to let him speak. That way, she'll know what his true motives are. "Go on."

"I have come here for important matters Ms. Williams." He told her. "We finally found a way how to track them."

"Them? As in A—"She then kept her mouth shut. It was a taboo to say their names. It was a bigger taboo to even remember them. Bah, they all committed taboo, so what's the point in committing the same taboo over and over again?

"Yes them. You are aware of the fact that Timcanpy has been found somewhere here in the Order right?" She nodded. She was happy that the little golem has been found. "Tim is going to be used to track them."

"I-Is that possible? I mean, they've been gone for so long…" _For fourteen years. _She mentally added.

"He is still his master, and we are certain that Tim can track him. If Tim tracked General Cross back then, then it won't be hard for it to track his pupil and now master." The inspector reminded her. What he said made sense. General Cross was definitely the hardest person to track, but Tim managed to find him. So finding his disciple would be easier considering that he was a gentleman and didn't go into much hiding unlike before. (His debts were lessened after General Cross died)

"I believe you." She sucked in a deep breath. "But we don't have any other exorcist to help us…"

"Che, how long will you two talk there and not let us in?"

* * *

**I know.**

**Months of not updating and that's all I have? I know. *sighs* **

**And for those who asked what happened to Allen and Lenalee, you'll find out in the later chapters! Anyway, can you guys guess who said the last sentence? Also, for the new set of OCs, I tried my best in making them less Sue-ish. Let's start with the boys: Alfred is an American who is much unorganized but really caring. Nicholas is a good looking boy with the smarts but often yawns much to Arthur's displeasure. Arthur is a strict British but he is polite and gentlemanly. Lastly, Antonio, deals with sister complex too, he also deals with incestuous attraction to his sister but he is caring, and kind.**

**Question:**

**What is your weirdest habit?**

**Me: I'm insomniac. I can stay up late for the whole day without sleep. I don't know why but it's becoming more and more often for me to stay up late.**

**Another one, can you guys help me in making a music video? (needed for a contest, we're doing an environmental music video) any suggestions will be welcomed. **


	5. Chapter 5: Tracking Time

**Chapter 5: Tracking Time**

**I do not own D. Gray-Man and its characters.**

* * *

It has been a long time since he visited this place. Not much had changed in here. There were new scientists but the old ones were still there. Maybe they were still hung up with how the Central suddenly decided to separate the family. That decision caused negative reactions from the members of the Order from all over the world. He was one of them.

After years of observing and guarding the Central, he returned to the main branch of the Order and decided to report what he had recorded and observed.

"Y-You're—!" Maricar sputtered.

He rolled his eyes at their reaction. Komui then approached him and then pinched his cheeks. He growled. Komui laughed nervously and took a few steps back. So it was him. He hadn't changed at all. Komui smiled.

"So I take it you're here to report." Komui said

"Obviously," he replied with a snort. "I've got a lot to tell you too."

After hearing that, Komui immediately became serious and let his guest, Kanda Yu, report.

**:::Komui's POV:::**

I nodded in understanding. So that's what the central was doing now. I knew they were cold hearted bastards but I didn't think they'd go this far. They were making people like Sigyn and the others. They were experimenting again. I was disgusted. Sure, this batch may be safer but it still had a side effect. Link was surprised too. It seemed like they only told us one fourth of the things that were supposed to be said.

I looked at the files Kanda gave me. There were some documents about the latest experiments. I took it and looked at every single one of it. My eyes widened when I saw a file mentioning Allen and Lenalee. I quickly separated it from the other files and read it.

_Volunteers Allen and Lenalee Walker are doing well in maintaining relations with the enemy. The enemy has recently demanded for supplies and resources. Out of 8 demands, five had been given. The remaining three is still being decided upon the high generals._

I gritted my teeth. How dare they use my little sister? Even though I hate the boy, they still had no right to do that. They were using them to maintain temporary peace and then throw them away? The Central was more disgusting than I thought.

I turned to Kanda. "I supposed you have read all of them." He nodded and I passed the papers to Maricar and Link. They scanned through the documents and I sipped my coffee.

"Do you have anymore information?" I asked him.

Kanda glared at me. "The squirt and I had a hard time getting this information. We were lucky we weren't found out. But all of those are big help in tracking them"

"Speaking of which, where is Timothy?" Maricar asked.

"Like hell I'd care." He snorted. "That squirt is probably in the cafeteria or something. He's hyped up."

Link piped in. "I couldn't blame him though."

"I suppose I could agree with you." Kanda said. "That place is a hellhole. There are too many guards wandering around. There are even undercover guards in the nearby town. We almost didn't escape so this better be worth it."

I smiled at him. "Of course it is. We are thankful for this information. I suppose you're hungry. Now why don't you go to the canteen?"

"There better be soba there." He muttered.

"Of course, and thank you again Kanda."

* * *

**:::****Lena's POV:::**

I glared at the boy in front of me. His poker face was so damn fine that one could almost believe he was winning. I turned and glared at the one who tapped my shoulder. Sheesh! Don't they know I need to concentrate? They need to stop pestering me or I'll kick them. _Hard_. I cannot lose this battle. It would cost me my life and my dignity.

"Giving up already little girl?" He asked with a cocky grin.

I glared at him. "Over my dead body."

"I can take care of that easily."

I gritted my teeth and looked at him again. His eyes were sparkling with mirth, as if he was enjoying watching me suffer. I scoffed. He might think that his poker face is good but mine is a lot better.

"Don't lose Lena." A voice whispered.

"I will never." I said and took a deep breath.

"Don't even dream on winning." The boy told me. I glared at him sharply. He cringed slightly. I almost let out a smirk.

"Don't do this Lena." Roselyn, one of the finders, told me.

I looked at her and replied. "I have to."

I decided to lay all my cards in front of him. His eyes widened an inch. I smirked. He was going to lose.

"Do not be smug yet." He told me. "Don't get too excited."

I scoffed. "As if you can—"

"Royal Straight Flush, I win." He said and smirked.

This time, my eyes widened an inch. I looked at the cards and then to him. I gritted my teeth and glared. "You cheating jerk!"

"Now, now, don't be temperamental Lena." Alex patted my shoulder. "You should've gotten used to losing to me."

"That's because you're cheating." Not that I was cheating too.

"Hypocrite," he said and ruffled my hair. "Come on, you owe me."

"I hate you." I retorted.

Roselyn grinned. "Come on now you two, I bet you're hungry."

As if on cue, our stomachs grumbled at the same time. We looked at each other and then at Roselyn.

"I'm hungry."

I said, "But I'm hungrier."

"You can't be hungrier than me, I'm a parasite type."

"Really, you two are too much." Roselyn sighed and shook her head. "You know what; let's just go to the cafeteria."

Alex opened his mouth but Roselyn cut him off. "With no interruptions, arguments or whatsoever."

"Yes Rosie," We replied in unison. While going to the cafeteria, we passed some scientists and finders. They were talking. I know, nothing weird with that but scientists like Johnny don't usually skip work just to have a chit-chat with other scientists. Something must have happened today.

Alex nudged me. "What's wrong with you?"

"Weird…" I muttered. "They don't usually do that."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

I laughed nervously and shook my head. "Nothing, I was just thinking!"

He eyed me suspiciously before nodding. "If you say so…" He then pinched me. Ouch! That hurt! What was he thinking? I glared at him. "What were you…?" He grinned sheepishly.

"Just making sure you are still sane." I rolled my eyes at him and playfully punched him. He rubbed his arm and pouted.

"Meanie."

"You're meaner," I retorted.

Ethan, another finder, nudged us. "You two, stop arguing or I'll tell Rosie."

We smiled nervously and kept our mouths shut. When we reached the cafeteria, we noticed that finders and scientists were crowding someone. We went over to take a look. We saw a man eating twice, no, thrice as much as I could. There was also some kind of ball on his forehead. I cringed. I do not want to know how it went there.

"Judging by his appetite, he's an exorcist," my brother said and then rubbed his chin.

I rolled my eyes. "You can't judge someone by his looks."

"You almost had the upper hand Lena." He shook his head and then smirked. "But you're wrong. No finder or scientist can eat that much."

We then heard him gulp down his food and burp. I was disgusted. Alex was also disgusted. We were the only ones who were disgusted. The scientists and finders around him seemed to enjoy the sight of him eating. It was like the man was gone for years. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't; I'll have to find out.

I approached the man and at the same time, he turned around. If I was jumpy, I would've leaped off the building. Thank you exorcist training! Back to the man now, he was pretty surprised when he saw me and my brother. He looked like a fish when he gaped. I would've laughed out loud if it weren't for the curiosity filling me.

He acted like he knew us.

"You two!" He pointed at us. "I'm so glad I've found you!"

Alex was taken aback. "Excuse me? Do we know you?"

"Oh, sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet." He cleared his throat. "I am Timothy Hearst, I'm a good friend of your…" His eyes darted sideward and then whispered. "Let's not talk here."

We nodded and followed him out of the cafeteria. Just then, another scientist approached him.

"Tim! Where are you going? We haven't talked for a long time!"

Mr. Hearst smiled apologetically. "Sorry, business matters."

The scientist nodded and went back inside. It was weird how adults talked to each other. Alex held my hand tightly, as if reminding me that we shouldn't trust this stranger fully. I squeezed his hand and nodded. We reached a silent and quiet corridor.

"About your parents…" He said. "Actually, your father was the one who brought me to the Order. He saved me from a level 4 Akuma—"

"Wait!" Alex interrupted. "There's no such thing as a level 4!"

"There is, trust me." He deadpanned. "That isn't even the highest. Ask your uncle or the scientists. That's another thing you two don't know. Apparently, the Central is keeping secrets and information from the whole Order, especially to you two. Now back to your parents, I don't know much but all I know is that they're still alive but they were exiled. It will be hard to look for them. It might take months, years or even decades. We also found out that they change locations time to time."

I shook my head. They travelled time to time. Who knows where they are already? What if we arrive there and they already left? But I suppose it was for their sake. If they stayed at the same place for a long time, the Akumas might find them.

"So it's pretty much impossible to be with them…" I muttered.

The man shook his head. "It's still possible. All we need is time."

* * *

After we talked to Mr. Hearst, who insisted us to call him Uncle Timothy instead, our trust in the Order decreased. If they weren't telling us all the things we needed to then how were we be able to fully trust them, for all we know is that maybe the next day, the Order might be planning to exile or separate us. My face turned grim at the thought. The possibility of that happening was high.

Noticing my distress, Alex gripped my hand. "Whatever you're thinking about, drop it." He offered a small smile. "Your face is being funny again."

"I don't make funny faces." I scowled and unconsciously touched my cheeks. Damn, maybe I was making funny faces.

"You know what, let's just eat," he said. "Let's forget our problems by eating!

I nodded. "Agree!" I'm hanging out way too much with Alex; I'm turning into a glutton.

We hurriedly went to the cafeteria and this time, we found the people clearing a way for someone. Maybe today was the day when people and exorcists from Central come home. We weren't complaining, in fact, we saw this as an opportunity to know more about mom and dad.

"I think the person is a girl." Alex muttered as he narrowed his eyes.

I looked at him. "Well let's approach her."

He nodded and we walked towards the woman. She wore a ponytail and we also learned that she had a sharp glare when we saw her glare at us. This woman looked pretty masculine. She had broad shoulders and muscular body. She had more muscles than Alex…W-Wait a minute…

"Hello ma'am!" Alex greeted.

This woman was a man! I slapped my forehead and flicked Alex's. "Stupid!"

The 'woman' cringed. "Did you just say _MA'AM?"_

"That person's a woman!" Alex went pale. I shook my head and the scientists and finders just watched us with an amused grin. Some were even snickering.

"We're sorry sir!" We apologized in unison.

"Che." He said and took his food from Jerry.

We sighed in relief and went to Jerry who was also amused. He had this goofy grin on his face.

"Alex! Lena! Oh my two favorite customers are here~!" He squealed. "So what are your order dears?"

"Hmm…" I tapped my chin. "I want pasta~!"

"I want soybeans, tofu, chicken, eggs, steak, and fish—"

"We get it." I told him and he eagerly nodded, like a dog.

Jerry laughed. "It's alright Len-Len~ I love big eaters!" He then waved his hand at us, as if shooing us away. "Now go you two, I'll call you when it's done."

I smiled back and we went to a nearby table. I looked around. Sigyn and the others weren't here; maybe they went on a mission. The Central came back to my mind. The Central must be so powerful that it can hide information from the whole Order. They knew something that we didn't. Heck, they might be doing something that could put our lives in danger right now. I shook my head, trying to erase all the bad thoughts.

I blinked when I saw a tray appear in front of me. Then Alex waved a hand in front of my face. I slapped his hand away playfully. "I'm still breathing you know."

"I know," he replied and smiled. "You're thinking way too much."

"I couldn't help it. If Mr. Hearst, who was a friend of our parents _and_ an asset of an Order, doesn't trust the Order itself…How are we to trust them? W-What if they're planning something behind our back? What if—"

Alex then covered my mouth with his hand. His rough, calloused and icky hand to be exact. I twitched and slapped his hand away. "You should learn the word 'hygiene'."

"You're overreacting." He snorted. "Besides, you were rambling again. You better eat or else I'll be the one to eat that."

I glared at him. "You already have pasta."

"You do know that _these_ are only a meal to me, and I'll have to eat _these _again later, so don't tempt me to eat your food."

I hate smart brothers, I hate to admit it but they made me feel stupid. But my brother was worse. He was smart and overprotective. To add up, his habit is deflating my ego. I sighed in defeat and ate my pasta.

He smiled and patted my head. "Good girl."

But this was one of the things I liked about my brother. He was kind, mature and adorable in a dorky way. I depended on him and he depended on me. We were each other's feet. If one of us were to die, we were going to be crippled and limp forever. That was how much we needed each other.

**::: Timothy's POV:::**

It was pretty hard to find the twins inside the Order since this place was large. But it was easy to distinguish them from other people. I mean, they looked exactly like them. I know I was immature back then but their departure taught me, no, _us_ a valuable lesson. Most became mature and more responsible.

I entered the cafeteria again and went to the twins. I smiled and tapped their shoulders. "Sorry to interrupt but I have something to tell you two."

Alex gulped down the food in his mouth and Lena placed her drink on the table. They looked at each other and then replied in unison. "Sure."

I leaned over and whispered to their ears, "Come to Komui's office after you're done eating. We have to discuss something with the others." I leaned back and looked at them seriously. "This is important to all of us so please take this discussion seriously." I grinned at them and saw their confused faces. Oh dear, I must've made them think that I was bipolar. I was about to leave when a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned around and saw Alex and Lena gripping my wrist tightly.

"We're done."

I smiled. "Good, follow me."

**::: 3****rd**** Person POV:::**

A man in black cloak watched the happenings in front of him. He only saw scientists and finders talking to each other. He saw nothing suspicious in this area. He took the golem in his pocket and contacted someone.

"What's the status there?"

He replied, "This area is normal. They aren't here too."

"Continue observing, they might pass through your area. They aren't in my area either." The man from the other line told him. He placed the golem back on his pocket and eyed the building.

"You two may be exorcists but you are merely pawns." He muttered to himself and smirked. "Stupid, ignorant exorcists, you will see how powerful the Central is. You shall pay for robbing information from us."

Agents from Central were currently surrounding the Black Order building. They were watching their every move. They were scattered everywhere yet Komui and the others still haven't noticed them.

**:::** **Komui's Office:::**

"So what you're trying to say is that we are going to leave _now?_" asked an outraged Lena.

Link nodded. "We have no choice, if we leave later, the Central might notice us and take action."

"This is our best option." Maricar told them with a gloomy face. "I know it's hard to leave without goodbye but we have to. We cannot risk getting ourselves noticed by the Central. If they detected us sneaking out, they will eventually find out what our purpose is."

"Why can't we leave without permission Auntie?" Alex asked.

"Exorcists only leave when a mission is appointed to them." Komui answered. "And all missions come from the Central. They know all the missions that are appointed to each exorcist. In fact, they are the ones who choose which exorcist will do this mission. They control almost everything, even me. I am also required to follow them."

The twins perked up and asked. "Did you say _almost_ everything?"

"Then that means they don't fully control everything." Lena stated. "What is the only thing that they don't control?"

Timothy smiled. "Correct. They don't fully control everything. They used to be only a liaison between the Pope and the Order. They used to tell the orders coming from the Pope." He smiled bitterly. "But that was back then. Ever since the Akumas infiltrated this place years ago, the Pope gave the Central the authority to make the missions themselves and appoint whoever they liked to do the mission. In short, the Central became more powerful." He shook his head and buried his face in his hands and tried to push away the anger bubbling in his chest. "Now, the Central can boss us around and it's all because of that Pope. Now, the only ones they can't control are the Great Generals."

"Great Generals…" This attracted the twins' attention.

Kanda decided to cut in and end the conversation. He grew impatient with all the explanation. "Explain later. Right now, we have to leave. I sense a foreboding."

* * *

The man smirked and touched the emblem on his chest. "Targets found."

* * *

Just then, a finder came stumbling in Komui's office. "S-Supervisor!"

Komui stood up. "What's wrong?"

"S-Spies!" the finder said and pointed to the door. "Quickly! Kanda and the others must leave! We found spies from central lurking outside the building!"

This alarmed Kanda. He gritted his teeth and muttered a curse. "You slowpokes, hurry up! We need to find a way out!"

"L-Leave quick—"

It happened too quickly. The finder was now lying on the ground and the windows were shattered. The exorcists scrambled out the door while Komui pushed a red button. Then suddenly, alarms and sirens rang throughout the Order.

The scientists and finders stopped what they were doing and went to a safer place. The other exorcists in the Order hurriedly went to the Supervisor's office. It was less than five minutes before they arrived. Krory, Marie, Miranda and Chaoji stood in front of Komui.

"Komui, what's going on?" Marie turned and saw Kanda and the others. "K-Kanda? What are you doing—?

"No time to explain." Komui cut him off. "Right now, there are spies from Central who are trying to kill them and maybe even us. Help them find a way out."

"Impossible!" Miranda cried out. "I was with a finder just now. He told me that all exits were blocked!"

Krory shook his head. "The other exit is…it is impossible."

"What? What is it?" Alex asked.

"The Ark!" Timothy said. "Why haven't I thought of that?"

Maricar frowned. "We can't operate that. Only _he _can make that work."

"Auntie…" Lena called out. "Let us try that option. Otherwise, we'd be captured."

Timothy looked at them and sighed. "She's got a point. It's a long shot but…it's worth trying."

"You're not going anywhere." A sharp voice suddenly said. The voice belonged to a man. The man smirked and took out a knife. "You're going to pay for your sins. Men, stop them!"

"Go! Go!" Chaoji ushered them. "We'll distract them!"

Krory activated his innocence and bared his fangs. He smirked and looked at the man in front of him. "These people won't even be a challenge for me."

"Supervisor, go somewhere else safe." Marie told him. "We're going to take care of these."

Komui nodded. "Good luck."

**::: With Kanda and the others:::**

"How are we supposed to make the ark work? None of us play the piano!" Maricar shouted. "Scratch that! None of us is a Noah!"

"Just stop complaining and get in!" Kanda roared and pushed them inside.

Alex and Lena were amazed. The place was beautiful. The buildings were white, no, almost everything was white. It was stunning. They then followed the others.

"Stupid bean sprout forgot to make new gates. We can't go to any other branch. Surely there are other spies there already." Kanda grumbled.

They continued wandering and looking for gates. Maricar, Link, Alex, Timothy, Kanda and Lena split into groups, respectively. They decided to look for doors and contact the other ones once they found a door not leading to the other branches of the Order.

"It's freaking hard to find doors that lead to somewhere." Lena complained.

"Tell that to your father." Kanda snorted.

Lena then stopped at a particular door. She felt something peculiar about this door. She turned to knob and opened it. Fortunately, it was a door leading to somewhere else. Timothy was going to contact the others when he heard the spies come in.

"Search for them!"

Link gritted his teeth and pushed the other two inside. "Let's go now. Let's contact them later when we are in a safer place."

"Worry about yourself for now. So get it!" Kanda shoved them inside and closed the door on time for them not to be noticed.

**::: Back to the Order:::**

"My, my, such a disobedient place the Order had became."

Komui could only glare at the man in front of him as he was being held up by two guys. He was disgusted and angry at this person. The very person who sold the Order to the devil, to the Akuma! The man went in front and him and smirked. He spat on him out of pure hatred.

"Send him to prison." He then took a microphone. "Black Order, Komui Lee is hereby held for treason. The exorcists who have a bounty on their head for the same reasons are **Kanda Yu, Timothy Hearst, Maricar Williams, **and lastly, **Alex and Lena Walker.**" His smirk turned into an insane grin. "Anyone who associates with them will also be put to prison. Also, starting from now on, _I_ will be the new supervisor of the Order."

He continued. "My first law: _Never speak of the Walker family._"

* * *

**Tada!**

**I finished Chapter 5! Finally! And was it too fast for you guys? Sorry for the late update. Also, the reason why there were spies from Central that quickly was because Central found out that Kanda and Timothy stole valuable information against them. So basically, the main targets were Kanda and Timothy but since Maricar and the others got involved, they became targets too. D: The twins are now separated! With the high generals part, that only meant that _some_ of the high generals are good and some are bad. But guess who will appear soon? Also, can anyone here guess who will die in the late chapters?**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6: What's Left of Us?

**Chapter 6: What's Left of Us?**

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to take Allen and Lavi home with me, I don't own them.

* * *

"Who are you?" Reever didn't know where he found his voice and will to speak up against this man. This man gives off a strong and powerful aura. He was alike Komui yet at the same time different. Komui at times can be pretty scary—and not in the comedic, funny way— and serious when he is called to. After all, there is a reason why he became the supervisor of the main HQ at such young age.

"I believe I had said that already. I'm your new supervisor and head chief of the Order." The man was arrogant and standoffish. While he does give off the leader aura, they'd rather have their goofy, robot making, caffeine loving supervisor—even if he is usually the one accounted for most bills and damages _and _doesn't pay them— over this aloof one. They have grown fond of Komui and were able to stand his antics, _most of the time_.

Komui glared at the man. "Who gave you the right to claim _my_ title? I've been supervisor of this place for a long time. I've lived through the first _and_ second attack of the headquarters and was able to lead the members to safety. I've proven much to be the supervisor so what gives you the right to do so?" Anger and annoyance was coursing through his veins and spread like wildfire. Though his sister was not here anymore, thanks to the Central bastards, he felt a sense of responsibility not only to the HQ but the whole Order. This man's actions were unspeakable and made him annoyed as hell. Oh if he only had his darts right now and his Komurin.

The man looked back haughtily and just turned his back to them. "While your actions do make you seem deemed to your title and position, the Central does not agree. The current situation does not help too. You just helped the spies escape. Your exorcists have committed treason against Central. That's your mistake. You let this happen. Again." He glared at them and smirked. "As I said a while ago, I am your new supervisor so do as what I say." He then turned to the men in front of him. "Throw this man in prison. Oh, and search for the traitors."

Just then, Marie, Miranda and Chaoji arrived and were shocked at the scene in front of them. Just who was this man to do such things? Marie fisted his hands and walked to them. "I'm afraid we are going to decline your orders."

"Yeah! You central bastards don't even know anything about what's happening in here!" Chaoji all but yelled.

"That's where you're wrong e-xor-cist." He sighed and turned to them. "The Central knows _everything_. It knows your every move and action. Unless you want to be apprehended too, then I suggest you move out of the way."

Marie stepped right in before Chaoji lost his temper. "How do we know you speak of the truth? We might as well ask for proof of your words. Until you provide us, Komui will remain."

The man shot an icy glare at them. "You dare question my authority?"

"I'm afraid we exorcists, all of us, are going to have to agree to Marie." Miranda said, voice slightly nervous but not shaking, unlike in other situations. She had to stand by their words by showing confidence. She—no, _they_—had to at least help the others. She did not want this man around here. She sensed that something was wrong with him. Komui would make a much better leader.

"They're right you know." Reever chimed in. "At this point of time, you also can't throw them in jail. You have lost too much exorcists. And there are only how many exorcists _in the whole world?_ There are only seventeen, five of which are running away from the order or in your point of view, traitors, two who are hidden away to who knows where, three are generals out and about, searching for innocence and two who are bookmen and are impossibly hard to trace."

Komui couldn't help but smirk. Reever was right. There was too much risk to take if this man somehow put them all to prison. Not only would that happen but this would cause uproar not only in the main branch but also in other branches. Bak would certainly voice out his complains. He still had one thing that this mystery man did not. He gained the trust of the other branch heads and members throughout the years. He doubted that he could do that in a short time.

The man grunted and was forced to agree. They were right. "Fine. But do not think this is the end of this topic. We will be back." He snapped at them and turned to leave.

They were right and it annoyed him. They still needed those damned exorcists. _For now._

_-.-_

"Master Bak! Master Bak!" A loud voice bellowed through the room and a sudden gush of wind passed by the working scientists. Some scientists looked while most just ignored it. They were pretty much used to this kind of happening.

"Wong?" Bak asked. "What's going on?"

"H-Have you heard of the recent news Master Bak?"

Bak was now curious. "No…I have been busy here. You know I have no time for gossips and rumors."

"Komui Lee of the main branch…"

Now that piqued his curiosity and attention. What could that man have done now? Maybe made another Komurin? Another zombie infestation?

"He has been told by a man who claimed to be straight from Central that he will step down from his position." Wong cried out. "Also the man also ordered him to be jailed!"

"What? Komui would never allow that!" As much as he hated the man because he had caused him too many injuries in the past and is a bit maniacal, he was a good man and leader. Besides, the man claimed to have come from Central and that meant bad news. "We branch leaders need to have a meeting…NOW!"

-.-

"Crap!" A sharp pain erupted in her head. It felt like she was stabbed too many times with a knife, then beaten and thrown into the ocean. It did not feel good. Hands came up to reach her head and came in contact with thick, flowing blood. "Where am I?"

She looked around to intake her surroundings. She was in a forest in someplace she did not know. This cannot be good, she thought to herself. How was she going to find her way out of something she wasn't even familiar with? Wait…why was she here in the first place.

"_Not good." _She took in a deep breath and tried to recount her memories. _"I better not have amnesia or I'm so screwed. Okay let's see…My name is Maricar Williams, 36 years old, height and weight are not often checked and not anyone's business, okay, still snappy and irritable, an exorcist…huh, what else do I know about myself? Hmmm…friend of Lenalee and—oh yeah!"_

"Alex! Lena!" She yelled as loudly as she could even if her throat was practically screaming at her to stop yelling. She didn't even know how she was able to damage her throat at the first place! She grumbled and dusted her clothes. "Where the hell are they?"

"And where is Link? Goodness my head!" She rubbed her temples at an attempt to soothe it and ease the pain. She could still somehow remember the last time they went through the ark and it was not like this. Something else must've happened right before they were thrown in her. _But before that..._she contemplated about her options and what she could do right now. _Right, I need to find Link and Alex first._

"I guess I have no choice then…" she mumbled and looked ahead. "I'll have to find them. I just hope that Link is with Alex. Being separated at this time isn't good." _And Lena too…I hope Kanda and Timothy are with her. She's easily lost in a place she's not familiar with._

She looked up in the sky as she walked. "Treason huh…"

-.-

A pain shot through her head that made her eyes flutter open. The lights hurt her eyes for a bit but when she got used to it she was pretty surprised to see another pair of eyes staring back at her in concern. "Huh?"

"Are you alright now Lena?" Timothy asked.

"Thanks, I'm fine. Where…are we?" She looked around her and saw that they were in an inn. "How'd we get here?"

Timothy leaned back and crossed his arms. "You were unconscious when we finally left the ark so we had to carry you here. It's a good thing the innkeeper let us in for the night."

"Oh…" She blushed at the thought of being carried. It was embarrassing for her. "I'm sorry for being a burden."

He laughed and smiled at her warmly. "It's fine! Actually, we were pretty worried about you when you got unconscious. You weren't supposed to faint actually."

Her blush grew tenfold. "Ugh…it's embarrassing."

"What is?"

"Being saved by others…and being dependent on men." Lena sighed. "Auntie always told me to never rely on men."

"I bet she did." A grin made its way on his face. "Maricar is too stubborn and proud for that." He then ruffled her hair affectionately and smiled. "But sometimes it's alright to depend on others too. That's why friends were made; so that we can help with your burdens and problems. I remember your father being like that once. He tried to carry all of his burdens at once not even bothering to tell us what's bothering his mind. Eventually and thankfully, your mother talked some sense into him." Ah he could remember that quite clearly. It was the time when Allen was being monitored by Central and unknowingly to them; he was being burdened by his Noah.

Comfortable silence took over them. A laugh broke the said silence. Timothy stood up and offered a hand. "So let us do our job as your friends."

-.-

A laugh escaped her lips as she reached for the said hand. _Maybe this wouldn't be too depressing after all._ She thought with a soft smile on her lips.

Alex sat quietly on a barrel, swinging his feet as a way to somehow alleviate his boredom. _Just what are they doing in there?! _He thought irritably. Boredom usually makes him a lot more irritable and more prone to stupidity.

"I'M BORED!"

"You know kid it was said that every time you complain about boredom your life is diminished by a minute."

"…I still say I'm bored." He looked at the newcomer. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Michael pleased to meet you. I'm the grandson of the owner of this place." Michael smiled. "And you must be an exorcist."

A sarcastic reply left the other's mouth. "Oh? What gave that away? Was it the uniform or the emblem?"

"…And a sour one at that." He said flatly. "Don't worry we're not enemies. We're supporters of the Orders. We've been loyal to the order since the Holy War so don't you worry about being betrayed."

"But the Holy War lasted for almost centuries didn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose you could say being a supporter of the Order runs in the family. But rumors said that the Order was a scary and horrible place filled with ghosts and such. But we don't believe that. If the Order is enough to keep people like the exorcists happy then it must be nice."

A small smile graced upon Alex's face. "Yeah, it's nice. The Order isn't perfect but it's enough for us. We have our family there and I guess you could say it's all we have. We stick together. My uncle, aunt, the scientists, finders…" _My sister._

"So you have a sister eh?"

Alex almost fell out of his seat. He sputtered incredulously and pointed a finger to Michael and also gave him one of the most impressive glares he could say he made. "How did you know that I have a sister?!" He asked him rather angrily.

"Eh? You just said so didn't you?"

"No! I said that in my mind!"

"You idiot! You said that aloud. You can't blame me for that. I only heard." He huffed and crossed his arms. "So what is she like? Does she have white hair like you too? Is she as sour as you or is she the complete opposite?"

"What makes you think I'll tell you?"

"Then she must be pretty ugly and mean and snarky and—"

"That's where you're wrong!" He gritted his teeth. How dare this man insult his sister so casually? "Lena is very, very pretty and kind and helpful. She has beautiful dark hair and eyes like mine and for you information my hair is white only because of my innocence in my DNA!"

Michael then snickered. "Hmm, so this Lena—"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW HER NAME?!"

"I knew because you're a bumbling idiot!"

"And you're too nosy!"

"And you have sister complex!"

"Don't blame me! I'm practically raised by the scientists _and_ my uncle so whatever character I have it's all thanks to them."

"This is stupid and _you're _stupid." He glared at the exorcist. "How about this, I beat you in poker and you tell me more."

A perfectly innocent grin made its way to the exorcist's face. Oh yes. The grin is innocent. Depending on your definition of innocent that is. Unfortunately, Michael seems to have problems with detecting which is innocent and which is not. Poor boy.

"Now you're speaking my language."

-.-

"Are we there yet?"

"Shut up.

Glare.

"Are we there yet?"

"Shut up."

Still glaring.

"Are we there yet?"

"Shut up."

Continues to glare.

"Are we there _yet?"_

"_Shut up."_

_One more question from this brat…_the thought of maiming someone right now didn't seem so bad.

"Kanda…"

"Hn."

"You sourbutt."

"Mr. Timothy, Mr. Kanda, I think it would be better if we do not argue right now and Mr. Timothy…we still haven't left the town yet. There are still matters to be considered and are being arranged if I'm right Mr. Kanda?" She looked at him and he nodded once. She took it as a yes and sat down on the bed contemplating on what should happen next. "Has anyone before us went AWOL?"

"There were some people who went AWOL too Lena." Timothy answered and leaned back. "Kanda was one of the people who went AWOL along with your father and Johnny. You've got to admit your father made quite the name."

Allen Walker was known for a lot of reasons and had many titles. He was known as "The Destroyer of Time" by Bookman and the Order at first, "14th or Neah" by the Noahs and the Earl, "Idiot pupil" by his master, General Cross, "Beansprout" by Kanda, Lavi and others and a traitor by the Central. The last was probably the most hated title he had. The last title was not accepted by the exorcists and most members of the Order. Nonetheless, he proved his loyalty by finally putting an end to the war. But their story was not a happy ending.

A bitter smile crept on Lena's face.

Oh yes, this life of theirs is very far from a happy ending. Her parents were still missing, they were now targeted by Central, she was separated from her friends and family in the order and her brother was far away from her—_And her not knowing whether he was okay, injured and not dead_…A shaky breath escaped her.

"We're just going to have to endure this a little more aren't we?" Silence met her question.

Timothy offered her a smile. "It's going to be alright."

He doesn't know who he's convincing—Lena or himself—because right now positive thoughts were out of their reach.

-.-

"….That's the fifth one."

"Yeah, I know. I'm awesome like that."

"You're just cheating." Michael huffed and growled at the other boy. Alex stretched a bit and looked at the door.

"They're still not done yet?" He asked impatiently. They had five rounds of poker—which he all won—and they were still not done talking yet. What were they doing in there? Were they discussing the problems of the world and how they can fix them? They still need to find the others, still need to hide from Central and still need to find his family.

"Why are you so impatient anyway?"

He ran his fingers in his hair and sighed. "…I don't know either. Maybe it's because I want to get to my sister faster. I want to have my family again. Time is always running. I don't want to be too late."

"You know, you should learn how to move with time. If what you want is not happening yet then there must be a reason for it. I'm not trying to be nosy or anything, just an advice." He held up his hands as if he was a criminal caught on act. "You still have lots of time."

Alex laughed. But there was no happiness in it, just pain. Michael doesn't know how their lives work. Once you're an exorcist or a finder, your time is always getting reduced. You're always in a battle against Akumas and their bullets. You _always_ have to be careful. A single careless mistake will reduce your time no nothing.

Michael is wrong. Time for people like them is extremely short.

-.-

Sweat dripped from her temple, arms and forehead making her feel more annoyed and irritated than before. After hours of navigating through the forest, tripping over a few roots, being hit by branches and bitten by mosquitoes she was now extremely sure that it would be 75 percent possible for her to get malaria.

That being said, she was now sure that she was in a tropical rainforest in Africa, the Americas, Asia or Oceania. _Great._ She grumbled. _So that leaves me to four more continents to guess_. _And it just so happened that those continents are the largest_. _Maybe if I travel a bit more I will certainly find a town somewhere soon._

She slapped her hand to her forearm and cringed when she found a dead mosquito there. Those pests sure find her blood extremely delicious. She wished that she could use her golem but alas, using it would mean that they would be able to track her. She had nothing on her right now. No money, no clothes, no innocence, no food —_**no innocence**_.

"Goddamnit." She spat out a curse and step on a bug under her feet which made a loud crunch. "Why am I so stupid?"

Why did she had to leave her innocence behind? _Because we weren't expecting the Central to send spies to attack the Order and the exorcists, even though we knew they were bastards, we still didn't prepare for the worse_. She grumbled. _And now we were attacked right under our noses and I'm in God-knows-where._

Wiping sweat from her sticky forehead, she began to think of a plan once she got out of this place.

"Who's there?"

She needed to think of one faster than she thought she needed to.

-.-

"Ah!" The man yawned and stretched his arms. "That was quite the rest I had!"

A young boy smiled at the man and nodded. "You sure did. You slept for at least six hours." He then frowned and pointed an accusing finger at the other man. "You said it would only be a nap."

"Hey! I was tired!"

"So was I!"

"Then why didn't you sleep?" He scoffed at the boy and ran his hands through his red hair. A knock came from the other side of the door. "Who is it?"

"I bear a message from the Black Order!" A nervous voice said.

That perked the man's curiosity. He stood up and walked to the door, the boy in tow. With a yank, the door opened and he smiled at the nervous finder. The boy eyed him. This was certainly a foreboding. The Black Order wouldn't send their finders to them unless they wanted something. And yes, _finders_.

"Come out now, I can sense you." The boy barked out harshly.

"I, ah, apologize. I did not mean to make you suspicious of us." Another finder came out. The finder had bandages that covered most of his face. "And we mean well."

"Well, what do you want from us?" The redheaded man asked them.

"My name is Toma…" he turned to the redhead. "And I'm sure you have heard of me."

* * *

Um…hello?

I know I was gone for at least year…or at least that's how it felt to me. I'm extremely sorry for my looong absence. My computer finally broke down after years of enduring lots of viruses, and I'm being literal. The computer broke down and it took the previous and future chapters of my stories and the plot bunnies along with it.

I deeply apologize again and for now, this will be the only update since I will still have to write the new chapters for the other stories since the plot bunnies also died along with the computer. Another reason I got distracted is that I jumped fandom to fandom specifically, Soul Eater, Shugo Chara, and then Soul Eater again, then Kingdom Hearts, Maid-sama, ALoK/ Korra, Pokemon, Hetalia, Pandora Hearts, Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha, Inu x Boku, Fruits Basket and many other more fandoms I couldn't remember or be bothered to remember. But blame tumblr too. And the Free! Swimming anime.

So you can find my tumblr here: conundrum -is -me. tumblr

PASTAAAAA~!


	7. AN

Hey guys this is me.

I'm thinking of rewriting the whole story because well…I can't help but cringe whenever I read it over. I also forgot my muse on writing this story anymore. I had it planned out at the beginning but now, not so much. I kept on changing the plot, the flow and the ending because I'm not satisfied with it. My muse left me and plot bunnies just don't come to me anymore.

No worries, I'll still continue this at the right time, probably when I have my inspiration back. I've been coming in and out of the DGM fandom because I've been discovering new animes left and right. So this story along with my other DGM stories is in hiatus until further notice. My real life is also chasing me and catching up pretty fast too. I'll drop by sometime to read AllenXLenalee fanfics and maybe even to drop off some one-shots, and if I'm able to, maybe a new chapter to one of my stories.

Don't worry, I'm not dead yet,

Fictiongurl3553

P.S

I'll probably change my name too…I don't know, I'm an indecisive person.


End file.
